Asura Vs Hulk: Deadliest Warrior Style
by Isom
Summary: Since no one has actually tried doing this, much to my surprise, I've decided to take it on myself. The enraged demigod general versus the gamma radiated force of nature. Who will win? Warning contained dummies bieng blown up, impaled, and violence. Do not try any of this at home, I can't afford to be sued.


**I own nothing.**

**Warning: The following story contains combat between two fictional characters. Do not attempt to try anything they do or you will wind up hurting yourself and /or others. **

_Asura: The rage fueled demigod general. _

_Hulk: The massive gamma infused monster of anger. _

_Who…is…deadliest?_

_To find out our world class fighters have put to the test these two walking dynamos. Using 21st century science we'll see what happens when these two warriors go toe to toe._

_No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is __**THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR.**_

_Here in the battle pit we have brought together two great assassins, weapons specialists, and an ER doctor to decide who would win in a fight between Hulk and the Hulk._

_To find out how deadly they are we test their weapons with 21st century technology. _

_Our biomedical engineer Geoffrey Desmoulin will collect the injury data. _

_ER physician Armand Dorian will assess the damage done by the weapons. _

_Finally, computer wizard Matt Geiger who will input the battle info into a computer program allowing these two to face off. _

Ge_o_ff: This is going to be awesome. These two juggernauts of rage are going to be going at it with their own two hands. Good thing this is just a simulation because if it wasn't then the planet would probably be split in half by the sheer power these guys have.

In the battle pit everyone was getting ready for the next match though some of them looked a little unnerved, and for good reason.

In with them were two walking dynamos.

The first was a tall normal sized man. He was shirtless revealing his muscles and dark skin, white hair, and white eyes. His body was covered with multiple dark brown markings all over his torso shoulders and arms. His arms were covered from the top of his shoulders to the bottom of his gold. His lower half was covered by a pair of white hakama pants with a red flame pattern on them. The left leg was torn revealing he was barefoot and there was a pair of greaves on his legs. This was Asura.

The second stood taller and much more intimidating. He stood much taller than a normal man with dark green skin, black hair with a green tint, and green eyes. He wore spiked armor on his left arm that covered it from the shoulder to the wrist. Other than that his chest was completely bare revealing the large muscles. His lower half was covered by some purple shorts with a brown belt and a pair of brown sandals that exposed his feet slightly. This was the Hulk. (For better image check out World War Hulk)

Outside the battle pit you could see a large amount of military forces with an old man with a military hairdo and a military camouflage outfit.

"Okay, people," Geoff said, "Let's get this show on the road. This week we have a pair of super destructive hulking beings of raw power and can be described as forces of nature. First we'll take a look at the background of our big green friend here."

_After Bruce Banner was exposed to excessive amounts of Gamma radiation his genetic makeup was altered causing him to transform into the Hulk when angered. The Hulk's great power increases with his anger. When angered enough he could stomp twice and the U.S. would lose half of the eastern seaboard. The heroes tried to banish Hulk only for him to return even more powerful than ever. So much so that he was able to take one Zeus and actually survive. _

"So," Geoff said, "We have a walking dynamo who has taken on the main Greek god."

Hulk scoffed and said, "That old jerk got lucky in his fight with me."

Asura glared at Hulk with his white eyes burning.

"Cool it guys," Geoff said, "Now let's take at Asura here."

_Asura was once the general of a vast army that was assigned to defend humankind from vicious killer beasts called, Gohma. Asura was eventually betrayed and was framed for the murder of the emperor. His wife, Durga, was killed and his daughter, Mithra, was taken to be used as a tool for war. Asura came back after he was killed by his former allies and fought them tooth and nail until he finally destroyed his enemies, becoming so powerful that he was able to kill the god of life, Chakravartin._

"Whoa," Geoff said, "Dying twice and killing the god of life? Remind me to never piss you off."

"Looks like we have more in common than just rage little man," Hulk said, "I lost my wife too to some pathetic pink skinned weaklings who tried to take me out with a bomb."

Asura nodded and said, "Just because we have common ground, doesn't mean I'm not going to beat you when we fight!"

Hulk growled and said, "You won't even scratch me little man!"

Geoff said, "Okay you two! No need for the military to get trigger happy."

The two growled before turning away from each other.

**With the scientists…**

"So boys," Geoff said, "Who do you think is going to win this?"

Armand answered, "My money is on the Hulk. He's got him covered in size and he can tear through buildings with his own two hands. Add to the fact that the madder he gets, the stronger he gets I'll say this is going to be his fight."

Matt said, "I got my money on Asura. The guy killed a god while Hulk barely got out of the fight alive. On top of that Asura fought guys who could easily step on him, not to mention a guy who could have squashed an entire countryside with just his finger. Plus, Asura has been fighting for thousands of years and he has a lot of military training. All Hulk has is his temper."

"Okay," Geoff said, "Let's get this over with so I don't feel like I'm trapped between two walking hurricanes."

_First up is close range combat. _

_The Hulk moves in with his fists: large gamma enhanced hands easily capable of crushing a human being._

The scene changes to show that they are outside with a gel torso a few feet in front of hulk. Hulk stood across from the Hulk.

Asura stands back with the scientists who are in a safety zone that consists of an energy field keeping them from being hurt by debris or other things of the like.

"Ready?" Geoff asked, "Smash it!"

The hulk drew back his arm and unleashed a powerful right hook slamming into the dummy's chest sending it flying and crashing into the side of the hill forming a thick crater.

"Dang," Geoff said, "Armand go check it out."

The ER doctor approached the crater and slid in slowly. He walked down and examined the body before he walked back out.

"Okay," Armand said, "This guy is completely dead. That punch ruptured the heart, lungs, and diaphragm. His bones are pretty much gravel, and basically those bone piece ruptured everything that Hulk's punch didn't break."

_The Hulk's punch caused a lot of damage to a normal human, but how will it fair against Asura's own skin which is much more durable than a normal man. _

"Okay," Geoff said, "This next dummy has been outfitted with an energy field that will mimic the thickness of Asura's own skin."

Hulk nodded before he ran towards the dummy and unleashed a powerful punch that slammed into the dummy's stomach and knocked the dummy back forming a crater, right next to the other one.

Armand left the safety zone and approached the dummy.

After looking it over and said, "Okay…this one isn't dead."

"What?" Hulk asked surprised while Asura allowed himself to smirk.

Armand continued, "The man's skin protected him and while the bones and organ are still intact he would have the wind knocked out of him and he would be stunned for a little bit. All Hulk would have to do was jump on him and unleashed a hail of punches that would probably crush the man's skull."

_Despite Hulk's probable killing power Asura stands tall._

_The demigod fights back with his own powerful fists. Gold covered weapons that proved highly effective when facing against the Gohma._

Asura stood with his arms crossed in front of a gel torso.

"Ready? Smash it!"

Asura shot forward with his fist cocked back and unleashed a powerful haymaker that smashed right into the Dummy's chest actually blowing a fist size hole through the dummy. All the normal people when, "whoa!" while the Hulk just stood by impassively.

Armand got up and went to the Dummy and said, "Whoa! I have never seen anything like this before. His punch was so powerful it actually blew a hole through this guy. There is no doubt about it this is definitely an instant kill.

_Asura's punch has shown that it is quite powerful, but can it stand against the Hulk's gamma enforced skin? To test this, a new gel torso is brought up the size of the hulk with a powerful field that enhances the skin to the Hulk's level._

Asura stood with a scowl on his face as he glared down at the massive Hulk sized gel torso that now stood before him.

Geoff yelled, "Hit it big man!"

Asura shot forward and unleashed a powerful right hook that slammed into the gel Hulk's stomach. The force of the blow knocked the large torso back until it slammed into a hill forming a crater just as big the one that the Hulk had formed when he smashed his target.

Armand got out of the safety zone and walked towards the destruction to see if the dummy survived.

Armand examined the dummy and said, "The dummy is still alive. Like with the Hulk's blow Asura's punch wouldn't go right through him, but it would be enough to knock the breath from his lungs and would leave him ready for a follow up combo."

Geoff said, "It looks like you guys are going to be pretty matched as far as power goes."

_For close range combat neither combatant gets the edge. _

_Next is the mid and long range tests. Since the combatants most use physical attacks mid and long range attacks are limited. _

_The Hulk tries crushing his opponents with the Sonic Clap: A wave of sound and force that allows him to smash metal and knock soldiers to the ground. _

_To test the effectiveness of this attack we've set up a few dummies. There is one in the middle, the target, and a few others that need to be taken out as well. The dummies are outfitted with specialized sensors that will go off if enough force to kill hit it._

The Hulk stood in front of the dummies. All of them were set up in the middle of the area. The target is in building while the other two others a good distance from the others.

From the safety zone Geoff yelled, "Smash it!"

Hulk raised his arms and quickly brought them together with a loud clap. A powerful wave of sound shot forward and slammed into the main dummy and the boom caused the small building to collapse on the other two.

Armand got up and went to go assess the damage done to the three dummies.

"Okay," Armand said, "The sensor went off on this one so he's obviously dead."

He walked over to the other two. While they hadn't been hit by the force of the attack the debris had crushed them.

"This is self explanatory," the ER doctor said, "The force of the Sonic Clap not only causes damage to whoever it hurts but the power behind the impact has an effect on a small radius of area. In other words, if it doesn't hit you directly, it'll hurt if you're close by."

_Despite the power behind the Hulk's sonic clap, Asura stands unafraid._

_The demigod fires back with the Fist Blasts: Concentrated blasts of energy shot from Asura's hands._

_To test the effectiveness of this attack Asura will have to aim a target between two different dummies that aren't to hit as well as six moving targets. _

Asura stood in front of the dummies. The moving ones were sitting on wheels and weren't moving just yet.

"Ready?" Geoff asked from the safety zone, "Light it up!"

Asura started throwing punches sending a barrage of small fist shaped lasers at the dummy. The dummy was obliterated while the two near it survived. The six dummies on wheels started moving. Suddenly, Asura's hands started glowing bright red and he launched much larger blasts that were about twice the size of his fists that flew through the air and impacted each dummy with an explosion of red energy.

Everyone walked out from the safety zone and made their way towards the carnage. Armand examined the dummies and said, "I think it is safe to say that these are very powerful. They're capable of going through someone and it has a lock on ability making it very effective when facing a moving target."

The scientists gathered together and discussed the results.

"I think the edge should go to Asura on this," Armand said, "His blasts are much more effective against a moving target while Hulk's clap move can be dodged by someone fast enough."

_For mid to long range the edge goes to Asura._

_Now that the battle data has been taken up the X factors are put in._

_For the Hulk it is his resourcefulness. He has been shown to turn the environment itself into a weapon by throwing cars, boulders, or whatever he can get his hands on._

_For Asura it is his arm changing abilities. Asura has been shown to have different forms. The changes will be kept to the vahjra form, and the mantra form. _

_With all the data gathered, Matt Geiger puts it in the simulator and begins the simulation to decide which of these hulking brutes is stronger._

Matt and all the others stand around, waiting to watch the fight. Even General Ross has left his post, along with a few soldiers to watch the fight and see who would win between the two.

"Ready?" Matt asked, "Let's go."

Simulation begin…

The scene opens to show the planet of Sakaar. The people present live together as Hulk, the Green King, stands on the balcony with his wife, a gray skinned beauty Caiera. Suddenly a portal opened and something fell down and crashed into the palace. Hulk ran down the hall and into the main store where the object had crashed.

Out of the ground, rose Asura, with a pissed off look on his face, he had just gotten through fighting Chakravartin and now he found himself stuck in another world without his precious Durga.

Asura rose up and glared at the Hulk. Hulk got into his usual brawler stance and faced the angered general.

Asura shot forward with a cry of rage slamming his gold covered knuckles into the Hulk's face. Hulk was moved slightly by the punch, but there wasn't much other than that. Hulk pushed his face forward knocked Asura off before pulling back his fist and unleashing a powerful haymaker sending the demigod flying through the wall.

Asura flew out of the palace and skid across the ground before he slammed into a wall. Asura got up and let out a loud roar as a blast of red energy covered him. He flexed his muscles and two extra pairs of arms burst from his shoulders.

Hulk jumped up and landed on the ground across from the enraged god. The two charged forward and attacked one another. Both of them threw simultaneous punches that slammed into the other's face. Hulk brought up his knee slamming Asura in the gut. Asura caught the Hulk's leg and then spun around throwing him. Hulk flew through the air and crashed into a building.

Asura's white eyes glared up at the building until the Hulk came barreling out of it with a steel beam in his hands. He jumped down and swung it. The improvised weapon batted Asura away like baseball sending him flying through the air and out of the city much to the relief of the Hulk's subjects.

Hulk moved and picked a large sword from a conveniently placed weapon's rack and leapt after the man.

As the Hulk made one particular leap over the man a barrage of energy blasts was sent flying at him. Hulk cried out in pain as the red energy hit him like a cannon ball. Then six much larger versions flew up and slammed into him as he fell forming a crater in the desert below him.

Asura then jumped up and landed on the Hulk with such force green blood was spat out of the green goliath's mouth. Asura then jumped up and shot more of his seeker blasts. Asura then descended and unleashed a furious barrage of punches that impacted the Hulk forming a large cloud of dust and forcing the Hulk deeper and deeper into the hole.

After a full minute of punching Asura backed off and moved away from the hole. As he walked away he heard the sound of rumbling. Asura turned around just in time to get hit by some powerful attack that shattered his extra arms.

Hulk stumbled out of the crater. The armor on his arm had been destroyed; the left eye was swollen shut from a black eye, a nasty bruise on his left cheek, and a few bruises on his chest which were getting bigger as a sign of some slight internal bleed.

Hulk roared in fury as he charged. Asura, still stunned form, could only take the powerful punch to the chest and was sent flying into the air. Hulk jumped after him grabbing on the demigod's head and then threw him down to the ground. Hulk then brought up his sword and stabbed it through Asura's gut. Asura called out as the fluid that ran through his body leaked out through the wound. Hulk roared in rage as he unleashed a flurry of blows upon the pinned Asura. Hulk then grabbed a large boulder before he jumped up with it and threw it down smashing the large object on the prone warrior.

Hulk then walked away before he became aware of a red light. He turned around to see a dark red glow coming from Asura's crater.

Asura's roar of rage ripped through the air and there was a huge tower of red mantra. When Asura walked out he now had a single pair of large hulking arms. He also had a lot of bruises and the large gash wound on his stomach where Hulk had stabbed him. Asura's face was scratched up with a bit of his skin rubbed away from the Hulk's barrage of pain a few moments before.

Asura's new arms flashed before red mantra fired out of the back of his elbows like thrusters and propelled Asura forward. Asura let out a loud cry as he unleashed a powerful punch to the Hulk's face sending the green king flying along with a blast of red energy.

Asura used the thrusters and launched himself forward speeding past the Hulk and landing on the other side of him. Asura performed an uppercut sending him upwards before flying after him and catching his skull. Asura then proceeded to slam the Hulk's head into the ground. He then stood on the Hulk's chest and started punching the Hulk's head in.

Hulk caught one of Asura's large fists and punched Asura in the face sending him flying. Hulk got up with green blood leaking out of his face and a look of absolute rage plastered on the man's face.

Asura and Hulk both glared at one another before by both roared and charged at one. Their fists clashed with such force that the ground shook. The fists clashed again causing another quake. The two then started unleashing their own flurry of punches with the intent to kill the other one. The clash would have been confused with an earthquake if Asura hadn't been radiating red mantra and if Hulk hadn't been radiating gamma energy. (For an image think of how the Hulk looked before he was beaten at the end of World War Hulk)

The power behind their punches only got stronger and stronger as the sand beneath them started to turn to glass from the intense heat of the energy radiating from them. Finally, Hulk slammed a fist into Asura's chin. Asura pushed back against the blow knocking Hulk off balance and then unleashing a powerful uppercut knocking Hulk into the air.

Asura then jumped after the Hulk and punched him in the gut. Hulk doubled over in mid air before the red energy behind the blast sent Hulk flying into the atmosphere of the planet.

Asura landed on the ground with a low growl and look up at the sky. He saw something coming back. Hulk was falling from the atmosphere with the heat of his descent surrounding him like armor.

Asura snarled before he glowed red and the markings on his body lit up. Asura then shot forward using the jets on his arms and flew towards the Hulk.

The two drew back their fists and met unleashing a loud crash that shook the ground far beneath them.

It all came down to this one big power struggle. Finally, something gave out. Asura's gold arm shattered before his other arm came up and slammed into the Hulk's face. The blast of red energy was too much for the gamma infused giant and his head was completely obliterated right before Asura's arm shattered.

Asura fell to the ground along with the body of the Hulk.

Hulk's Warbound and the other people of Sakaar saw all this through a feed given to them by a robot they had sent after their king to see him fight. Caiera was saddened by the death of her husband. The children cried as their king fell and the others looked on in horror as the hero who killed the Red King had fallen before this stranger.

Back on the battlefield Asura let out a low growl before he unleashed a victory cry.

Simulation End: Winner: Asura.

Matt: This was a close one. Asura's shape shifting powers managed to give him a major edge against the Hulk. Asura only won 451 times as opposed to the Hulk's 449.

Armand: I got to say that I was surprised. I thought that the Hulk's ferocity would have done Asura in, but I guess I was wrong.

Geoff: This was basically a match between a soldier and a brawler. It shows that training and skills beats raw strength every time.

Asura: (looks at the camera and scoffs)

Hulk: So that little punk beat me in a simulation. If I ever catch that guy in the real world then he is going down hard.

Ross: Well, that Asura guy put up on hell of a fight. Now, I wonder if I could actually get him hired for the Hulk busters.

**Cut! Okay, that was a pretty epic match. Okay, now review and let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is encouraged, and flames will be ignored. Also for my last Deadliest Warrior I'm sorry I left out the apple, and I don't' expect to update my stories now for another few weeks because I have finals next week and I need to study. Okay see you all later, bye. **


End file.
